saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Junji Hitsugaya
Junji Hitsugaya is a Human player in End War Online, set to appear in End War Online: United Souls. He leads Obsidian Integrity Contractors, a PMC that advertises itself as a rival PMC to Crimson Rain Services despite the latter not considering itself a PMC among many things. Appearance - Reality= IRL, Junji wears the standard uniform of his school, which is a white button-up t-shirt, a red necktie, black and red plaid trousers, black dress shoes, and an optional black blazer. When not in school, he wears a black shirt with miscellaneous English written on it, dark blue jeans, a dark grey zip-hoodie with black detailing and draw strings tied around his waist, a black bomber jacket with a purple diamond on the back, and black sneakers. }} Background Junji's parents divorced when he was only 4. He would bounce around from parent to parent, seeing his father remarry and settle down with a new wife who had a child from a previous marriage while his mother couldn't find someone she wanted to stay with. Eventually, his mother fell into some heavy debt, leading Junji's father to support his ex-wife with monthly payments while his new wife cared for Junji and his younger step-sister Priscilla. The two of them grew up closely, spending lots of time with one another as social butterflies. Junji would garner himself a popular reputation by being the loud, outgoing kid while Priscilla became the easy-going, compassionate girl anyone could talk to. When they reached high school, they would learn of End War Online from classmates. They worked several part-time jobs to afford buying their own copies of the game and hardware with their own money. Upon joining the game, Junji began training with several professional in-game mercenaries and bounty hunters, learning how to fight and work his own mercenary business. He would eventually encounter Tokime Suginami in-game when looking for someone who could modify his guns. Smitten by her beauty and flirtatiousness, Junji began visiting her shop solely just to chat with her, meeting Sento Kasai and Haru Yamamoto through one of his visits. Upon seeing how Tokime and Sento interacted and hearing hearing that Sento ran a mercenary business, he decided then and there that he would become a legendary rival to the Crimson Mercenary, much to everyone's confusion. Personality Junji is a loud, boisterous individual who likes to brag and boast about his own accomplishments. He's a cocky son of a gun itching to jump into battle with a gunshot and boisterous laugh, sliding around the battlefield and screaming bloody murder while causing bloody murders. Junji has a strange habit of slapping his friends' backs in a joking, non-violent manner, though some of these slaps earn a slap to the face when he attempts it on some of his female friends. All of this is in good sporting fun, never meant with bad intentions. A wise-cracker at heart, Junji loves to throw jokes and taunts around the battlefield, mostly to deter himself from thinking about the deaths he brings. When he sees someone he likes, he gets real cheeky and flirty, teasing side to him. He's got plenty of lecherous comments, and he often scares girls off more than he does pull them in, but he does end up apologizing for it sooner rather than later. Even though he's a roaring jokester, Junji knows when to shut his trap, immediately reading the emotion in the room and showing his respects as needed. Whenever he goes on stealth/infiltration contracts, he goes into a zero-chatter mode where he's focused solely on the goal and ignores almost anything in the way of the objective, except for a fine lady in the way. He also holds an extreme disdain for hurting ladies and children, whether it be someone else's actions hurting them or Junji himself forced to hit a girl or young child. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human - Human * Occupation - Obsidian Integrity Contractors' Founder/Field Operative * Main Equipment: ** Midnight Fury ** High Noon ** Sekiro ** Type 8 MK-35: Howl Junji's fighting style can be described only as wild and rambunctious, just like his personality. His hand-to-hand combat is an unrefined string of slow, hard-hitting punches and kicks that could be very easily countered. However, there's a very brutal edge to all of these attacks, as if each strike is meant to hit hard enough to deal lethal damage as quick as possible. He tries to shatter bones with just his punches, but he always ends up beating people to death with Sekiro, his trusty katana sheathed in a walking cane. Just the cane alone is enough for him to beat the absolute shit out of anyone he fights, channeling his slow, brutal, and hard-hitting strikes along the length of the cane. On the rare occasions he has to unsheathe the weapon, he switches to a much faster fighting style where he quickly hacks and slashes his way through hordes of incoming threats. In the event that his sword isn't enough, he uses the 8th HF Archetype, a set of armored gauntlets that can deploy small, magnetically-manipulated High Frequency Blades for more powerful and deadly strikes. Junji's trusty sidearms are the Midnight Fury pistols, a pair of Steyr M9-A1 customized by Tokime Suginami for rapid-fire and fitted with integrated brass knuckles. He alternates his punches with shots from the guns, using the brass knuckles added to the weapons to augment his already-powerful punches with spikes. Each punch is met with either a bullet from the guns, or a follow-up punch that leads into the bullet. His revolver High Noon is reserved for either breaching locks or for instantly executing someone, as the weapon is loaded with a high-power, armor-piercing round that can easily obliterate a single target or breach the strongest of locks. Junji has no real training in Soulcraft, and has no desire to learn it. Junji managed to create a unique type of thin body armor to integrate into his in-game outfits. It consists of silicon carbide discs with ceramic matrices and an accompanying laminate sewn in between the fabric and lining of his clothes, offering no penetration at the cost of extreme pain due to kinetic energy dispersal. He rides a heavily-modified KTM 950 SM, featuring a shifting frame that allows the two wheels to extend forward while the frame's center rotates sideways for a more compact profile, custom black carbon-fiber fairings, and a redesigned front panel with an advanced autopilot mechanism that allows the bike to maneuver its way towards Junji in its shifted state before quickly spinning around and returning to its normal form. Of course, its frame has been significantly reinforced to ensure the bike survives all of the crazy stunts Junji pulls off with it. Music Themes - Theme 2= }} Trivia * Junji's outfit is inspired by John Wick, especially the outfit seen in the second movie with its unique body armor. * His revolver is a reference to McCree's line from Overwatch. His Katana is also a reference to Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice. * His new motorcycle is based on the bike featured in the Fast & Furious spin-off movie Hobbs & Shaw. Category:End War Online Player Category:Male Category:Player Category:Human Player